1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display apparatus capable of improving a response speed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus includes a first substrate including a plurality of pixels formed thereon, a second substrate facing the first substrate and including a common electrode formed thereon, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first substrate and the second substrate. An electric field is formed between a pixel electrode and the common electrode by a voltage difference between a data voltage applied to the pixel electrode and a common voltage applied to the common electrode. Due to the electric field formed between the pixel electrode and the common electrode, liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer are driven. As a result, an amount of light passing through the liquid crystal layer is changed and a desired image is displayed.
In recent years, demand for a technology to improve the response speed of the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer keeps on increasing.